


Ichigo

by Lunitxi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst and Romance, Basado en furuba, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Furuba - Freeform, Gato - Freeform, Ichigo - Freeform, Leve yaoi, M/M, Maldición, Multi, Original Character(s), Personaje original - Freeform, Romance, Romance heterosexual, Slow Romance, Tragic Romance, Zodiaco chino, incesto, poliamor, primera guerra mundial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunitxi/pseuds/Lunitxi
Summary: La maldición del zodiaco chino afecta a la familia Sohma, nadie puede escapar de ella ni arreglarla...¿O será posible que si tenga arregló?Conoce a estos integrantes de la familia Sohma que intentaron quitarse la maldición o intentar aceptarla a su manera todo sucede mientras ocurre la 1WW
Relationships: Ichigo x Engel, Ichigo x suki, Sohma x sohma





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> El siguiente material que leerá está basado en la idea central de Fruits Basket que pertenece a Natsuki Takaya, ninguno de sus personajes serán utilizados pero si su idea de la maldición de los del zodiaco chino dando como resultado nuevos personajes que me pertenecen en cuanto diseño y desarrollo, estos serán utilizados para narrar hechos ocurridos antes de Fruist Basket y Another FB; situando el fanfic en la primera guerra mundial.

**_Capítulo 1: El primer Banquete_ **

_Hace mucho tiempo en una cabaña alejada de las personas, un solitario Dios vivía ahí sin tener contacto con nadie._

_Absolutamente nadie le visitaba por su situación de auto exilio donde no era capaz de tener contacto con nadie porque así lo deseaba él, no se sabía porque decidió vivir solo en aquel lugar solo se le podía conocer por sus poderes de mantener todo con vida en aquella montaña; se podría decir que él le daba vida a todo en aquel lugar por hacer el terreno más fértil con solo estar ahí._

_A pesar de ser un Dios benevolente no le gustaba el contacto humano por lo cual ideaba ocultarse de quien deseara_ _acercársele_ _._

_— ¿Qué pudo provocar que el Dios quisiera estar lejos del contacto humano? — . Era algo que muchos se preguntaban y parecía no tener respuesta... al menos para los humanos._

_Quizás fue por comodidad o tal vez solo necesitaba encontrar otro tipo de amistad, una en la que su apariencia o poderes no fuera el motivo de querer_ _acercársele_ _._

_Y la encontró._

_Pudo hacerse de amigos que le aliviaban su soledad auto impuesta pero lo más importante: ellos eran honestos y no buscaban beneficios respecto a su amistad que le ofrecían. Nada menos que unos animales que vivían en aquella montaña para lograr socializar con él._

_Fue entonces cuando una idea surgió en la mente del Dios, no dejo pasar la oportunidad y ofreció su gratitud por la amistad brindada a sus amigos al dar un banquete._

_Dios dijo que todos los animales estaban invitados a una fiesta al día siguiente y que intentaran no llegar tarde porque deseaba compartir tiempo con ellos. Cuando un travieso Ratón escuchó eso engañó a su vecino el Gato diciendo que la reunión se posponía por un día._

_El gato inocentemente le creyó, nunca imagino que el ratón lo hacía por malicia._

_Al día siguiente el ratón se fue en la espalda del Buey y llegó al lugar de la reunión en primer lugar, después el buey, el tigre, el conejo, el dragón, la serpiente, la cabra, el caballo, el mono, el gallo, el perro y el jabalí._

_El Dios estuvo feliz de ver a todos sus amigos en la fiesta y aunque el gato no estuviera intentó divertirse con los demás pensando que este no quiso aceptar su invitación._

_Se divirtieron hasta el día siguiente excepto el Gato que había sido engañado, fue excluido de aquel banquete y se sintió_ _abandonado…_ _Desde entonces, el Gato persigue al Ratón en forma de venganza por su mentira, convirtiéndose en enemigos naturales._

Tras acabar de leer aquel cuento infantil lo cerró nuevamente para acomodarlo en la mesa donde supone que era el lugar donde se encontraba, además del libro tirado también una hoja cayó al suelo, al darle vuelta se encontró con un dibujo _colorido_ por decirlo al tener un gato anaranjado en el centro con un fondo grisáceo pintado por acuarela o al menos es lo que parece.

La forma en la que dibujaron al gato parecía como si quisiera llamar la atención de "algo" al levantar la mano y la expresión aunque sea una especie de _sonrisa_ no se podía completar por el detalle de la lágrima; un dibujo triste al parecer que hizo un niño.

<< _El gato debió estar en el banquete y la rata debió recibir un castigo por su mentira mientras que el dios debió preocuparse por el_ _gato…_ _Hablando de lo que debe pasar este libro narra la versión feliz para el Gato cuando una versión alterna del cuento_ _dice_ _: “el ratón y el gato subieron al buey en medio de la carrera pero durante el trascurso de cruzar el río el ratón cobardemente empujo al gato para ganar el premio de ser reconocido por Dios, derribándolo, logrando sacarlo de la espalda del buey causado que la corriente del_ _río_ _lo arrastrara dando como resultado la muerte del gato al ahogarse; logrando que el gato sea enemigo del ratón y del agua por su trágico final_ >>. Aquellos pensamientos son los que le venían al ver el final de este libro.

Siguió observando el dibujo donde se puede leer las siguientes preguntas:

_¿Porqué me olvidaron?_

_¿Qué hice yo?_

_¿Porqué me odian?_

_¿Porqué estoy maldito?_

_¿Les doy asco?_

Aunque tuvieran faltas gramáticas eran claras y cumplían con su función de preguntar como trasmitir una sensación de tristeza por las simples respuestas que busca. Aquel dibujo parecía ser hecho a partir del cuento o al menos daba esa impresión para cualquiera que lo viera.

No le dio más importancia tenía que continuar buscando lo que se propuso, por lo que decide meter el dibujo dentro del libro para colocarlo en la mesa de aquella habitación, nuevamente le dio un vistazo a la habitación encontrándola vacía sin mucho que ver aparte de los muebles y unos pergaminos situados en la pared como decoración.

Un cuarto vacío que dejaba atrás saliendo nuevamente por el pasillo, << _El gato debió ser incluido en el banquete, no merece tal desprecio por una mentira_ >> fue lo que pensaba mientras caminaba lejos de ahí.

  
~• 🍓 🐱 •~ ✨


	2. Búsqueda

Después de leer el cuento del zodiaco chino en aquella habitación seguía en su búsqueda el chico, su cabellera pelirroja y sus ojos verdes resaltaban mucho al no ser un color común en Japón, y que decir de su vestimenta al llevar un traje grisáceo demasiado formal para algunos; él camina echando un vistazo a su alrededor para buscar una habitación en la que pueda entrar para seguir con su tarea.

Al hallar la habitación ahora si llena de cosas procede a revisar parte de las cajas amontonadas al pensar que puede ser fácil pero por error al sujetar una para bajarla cae la de abajo de esta logrando: un desastre.

Si le hubieran preguntado en la mañana que arruinaría su día esta sería una respuesta que no daría sobre _planear_ un desorden pero desafortunadamente hoy daba comienzo su día con esto. Para empeorar la situación el desastre solo consiste en objetos pequeños tales como cuencas de rosarios, juguetes además de libros.

Lo que llama su atención es un pequeño cuaderno por abrirse en una página, iba a ignorar leerlo pero debe recoger todo dando por resultado tomarlo. Se percata de su pasta gruesa algo acabada por el tiempo pero con un color verdoso que no daba pinta de ser algo _llamativo_ , por reflejo al dirigir su vista a mirar con detalle el cuaderno termina por saciar un poco de su curiosidad al leer lo siguiente:

_Hoy ha hecho un buen clima, me hubiera gustado poder salir a ver el roció de la mañana en el jardín y alimentar los peces con algo de pan, sus colores son muy hermosos._

_¡Me encantan!_

_Desearía_ _poder…_ _alimentarlos._

_Parece que los arboles de cerezo estar por florecer totalmente, por mi ventana se pueden ver y me emociona que pronto todo será de un color más hermoso. He intentado imitar sus colores con las pinturas pero no he logrado hacerlo según solo me falta práctica,_ _intentaré_ _hacerlo mejor la próxima vez y quizás pueda adornar el techo o las paredes con los dibujos._

_¡Se verá increíble y muy colorido!_

Con esto último dejo de leer, parecía ser un diario de algún niño por la caligrafía la cual podía ser leíble hasta eso para él, lo cerró y lo guardo nuevamente en la caja. Imito hacer lo mismo con los demás objetos tirados preocupándose por recoger esto cuanto antes. Ya había _perdido_ suficiente tiempo con leer el libro infantil del cuento del zodiaco chino, aparte no tenía que estar fisgoneando en objetos que no son de su pertenencia solo se tenía que dedicar a buscar una manta más; toda su búsqueda se resume a buscar a este objeto.

Antes había optado por buscar la manta en los closets pero al no hallarlos en los cuartos previos intentó darle una _oportunidad_ a las cajas, después de unos minutos de recolección por fin se libró del desorden para volver a buscar en el closet logrando su objetivo al ver mantas y _futon´s_ , tomó una al no necesitar más.

Su tarea está terminada, no le tomó mucho pensarlo para irse de ahí sin embargo en su salida noto el espejo reflejándolo. Está consciente de su color pálido de piel hace más llamativo su cabello pelirrojo sin mencionar como le ayuda el color de sus ojos, el tono verde claro asimilando el aspecto de alguna joya preciosa, cualquiera que lo viera por primera vez quedaría _**prendando**_ por su apariencia sin duda.

Una expresión seria al verse a sí mismo sin caer al narcicismo incluso empezó a fruncir un poco el ceño al traerle recuerdos su color de ojos, pero justo cuando toma la iniciativa de irse logra escuchar un golpe fuerte contra una pared. Obviamente esto le llama la atención por lo tanto sin pensarlo más corre a ver que ha producido el ruido, no deja la manta la lleva consigo para no tener que regresar a esta habitación.

Las puertas debían permanecer cerradas con el fin de mantener privacidad pero parece que no se logró al ver la sala con una inusual visita, era una vaca bicolor algo grande pero lo suficiente _pequeña_ para poder estar dentro de la casa aunque esto último no se había logrado sin recibir destrozos como la puerta derribada sin muchos problemas por el animal, los pedazos de la puerta yacen en el piso.

Pero no fue lo único que le llamo la atención sino ver como el animal yace con el rostro agachado, dejó la manta en el suelo donde no fuera a estorbar y fue acercándose con cautela. No es que le temiera buscaba más no _atormentarla_ por ver como temblaba como si fuera a desfallecer.

Al estar cerca de su altura de la vaca pudo observar mejor como los ojos del animal se deslizaban lágrimas, cualquiera ha visto llorar a un humano incluso a un perro o gato es más común pero un bovino como ella causaría más sorpresa y hasta cierto punto te llenaría de un sentimiento de tristeza inigualable por su peculiaridad.

Le importo poco parecer un _loco arriesgado_ al poner una mano en la cabeza de la vaca como intento de consuelo, acaricio con sumo cuidado e intento no ser _agresivo_ al hacerlo lentamente; cualquiera hubiera dudado de hacerlo simplemente porque un animal de este tipo puede parecer estable a veces pero es algo _salvaje_ con los que no son sus cuidadores.

— Tranquila, chica… — intentó mantener un tono _amigable_ para que no huyeran por oírlo hablar.

Era increíble el bovino no actuaba de forma salvaje solo dejaba sentir la mano del pelirrojo sobre su cabeza, aquel toque lograba tranquilizarle tanto que su temblor disminuía y él siguió consolándola como si fuera otra persona más.

— Así es, no llores más… — aunque él pareciera ser un chico reservado por su expresión seria de hace rato frente al espejo, ahora mostraba una ligera sonrisa al ver como surgía efecto su consuelo hacia el animal.

Como pararon sus lágrimas de la vaca levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos del chico, este último no parecía afectado al no verse intimidado simplemente siguió con su consuelo.

— Eres una buena chica…

De pronto un “ _ **puff**_ ” se escuchó seguido de una nube blanca lo cual le tomó desprevenido como extrañado pero por lo que sintió debajo de su mano ahora, la cabeza que anteriormente sostenía ahora se sentía más suave, tan suave como un….

Un chillido de una chica se escuchó en la habitación, el pelirrojo enseguida quitó su mano al ver como la nube de humo desapareció pero sobre todo al darse cuenta que estaba tocando parte del seno de la mujer, él dio un paso atrás para darle espacio al estar el ambiente _i_ _ncómodo_.

Frente a sus ojos ahora estaba una chica de pie cubriendo su entre pierna con sus manos, sus ojos son café oscuro y su piel blanca hace igualmente llamativo el tono de su color de cabello al ser bicolor como el del animal que era hace unos minutos, es delgada pero lo que más resalta de ella al estar desnuda es su enorme busto. Pudo jurar incluso el pelirrojo que pudo ver como _rebotaron_ sus senos de ella al mover rápido su mano para taparse sus genitales.

Sus mejillas de la chica lucían más sonrojadas que nada a diferencia del contrario quien intentaba mantenerse más calmado aunque sus mejillas se colorearon con menos fuerza, era difícil no mantener un momento de tensión por verla de frente desnuda tanto que ella no podía decir una palabra solo se limitaba a cubrirse la pelvis aun sabiendo que su busto quedaba desprotegido a la vista del chico.

Él desvió la mirada se sentía sorprendido e incómodo, está consciente de que la chica debe estar más apenada que él y ¿ahora cómo le iba a ver a los ojos sin ponerla nerviosa?

No importaba sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto y ayudarla, la manta ayudaría en este caso a cubrirle la desnudez a la mujer.

 **— ¡NO MIRES!** — declaró con énfasis mientras le cubrió los ojos con sus manos.

  
✨~• 🐮 🍓 •~✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estén intrigados por saber más de la historia. Aclarando desde luego que el pelirrojo fue el prota del anterior capítulo y de este (él leyó y tuvo esos pensamientos sobre el gato en el cuento del zodiaco chino), ahora se ha desbloqueado este personaje que es: LA VACA 🐄
> 
> En el siguiente capítulo al fin tendrán nombres de los personajes, lamento hacerlo de emoción para decirlos pero quiero causar un intento de misterio 🔮


	3. ¿Quién eres?

**— ¡NO MIRES! —** declaró con énfasis mientras le cubrió los ojos con sus manos.

El mundo sigue lleno de sorpresas o mejor dicho problemas como es la aparición de aquella chica que le gritó al pelirrojo, sus manos las presiona con _un poco fuerza_ con la intención de taparle los ojos pero no se quedaron con solo ese movimiento sino que prácticamente se le aventó encima por llegarle por la espalda tomándolo desprevenido, no importa que fuera fuerte el oji jade todo resulto con desequilibrarle ante la llegada de la fémina.

La chica voluptuosa se quedó perpleja al ver como el pelirrojo _cae_ por el peso de la muchacha de cabello blanco muy similar al de ella, no se pudo ver nada más porque cuando ella le hizo doblegar en caer de rodillas por tener su peso encima de su espalda del chico, lo siguiente fue el sonido de un _**puff**_ seguido de una nube de color rosa con esto último no había duda la chica se trasformó en un animal del zodiaco.

« _Ella es… una_ _juunishi_ _, se trasformó_ _también_ » fue el pensamiento de la mujer al ver como la nube de trasformación se despejo mostrando a un conejo blanco presionando sus patas con fuerza en los ojos del pelirrojo. Hasta aquel instante la chica por lo impresionada _olvidó_ su desnudez más porque no había nada porque preocuparse si a este le taparon los ojos.

A todo esto parece extraño que el pelirrojo no este sorprendido por la trasformación de la _chica-coneja_ y reaccione como si fuera algo común de ver, todo esto le deja con más dudas a la mujer quien presencia la escena ya que no los conoce.

Obviamente ahora el peso del cuerpo ya no presenta problemas por desequilibrarle y optaba por intentar ponerse de pie aun estando cegado por las patas de la coneja, lleva sus manos a su rostro para poder orillar sus patas que se aferran de manera de seguir bloqueándole la vista sin ir tan lejos para no hacerle daño en sus párpados por la _fuerza_ utilizada.

— ¿Vas a dejarme ya? — hablo por primera vez el pelirrojo refiriéndose a la coneja al sostenerle sus patas sin orillarlas aún como dándole oportunidad a que lo haga ella para no hacerlo él.

— Pero… — responde la coneja cerrando los ojos. « _Si lo_ _hago…_ _si lo_ _hago…_ _la mirarás a_ _ell_ a» pensó recelosamente. 

—Basta — ya no pidió amablemente ahora se quitó las patas encima para poder tener de nuevo su vista. — No te comportes de esta forma — dijo el chico como ultimátum.

El pelirrojo para no hacerla sentir incomoda a la mujer siguió sin abrir los ojos hasta bajar la vista al suelo donde se haya la manta, en sus manos sostuvo al conejo depositándolo en el piso sin brusquedad. Mientras tanto la mujer desnuda volvió en sí de su estado de desnudez pero seguía sin optar por cubrirse los senos porque su prioridad era su entrepierna al tener las manos tapando aquella zona.

Al ver la acción del chico trajo como consecuencia que la coneja desbloqueara sus recuerdos, un recuerdo de su infancia y sobretodo una promesa que no ha olvidado.

Sus ojos rojos del conejo le miraban fijamente mientras su mente repasaba el recuerdo: un amplio prado verde lleno de margaritas donde un pequeño pelirrojo cubría a la pequeña niña de ojos rojos con su camisa para evitar que se resfrié por el clima debido la desnudez de esta pero no era lo importante sino las palabras que él pronunciaba era lo que importaba para esta — _**Te cuidare siempre**_ _ **Engel**_ _ **, serás la única a la que vea**_ — eran las palabras que rondaban en la mente de la pequeña coneja o mejor dicho la chica llamada Engel. 

Mientras tanto él le llevo la manta y sin verla directamente se la entrego, sabe que su presencia le pone nerviosa a la fémina.

— Gracias… — no podía ocultar su pena cuando él ahora está más cerca, sus mejillas se teñían de rojo mientras tomaba la manta rápidamente para ponérsela encima cuanto antes. « _¿Por qué no estas asustado? Creo que yo lo estoy_ _más…_ _me viste eso quiere decir_ _que…_ _descubriste mi_ _secreto»_ desea preguntar lo que piensa su vergüenza le domina más.

Él no respondió nada solo le dio la espalda para darle espacio y que ella se tape bien con la manta, aparte no era lo único que tenía que hacer sabía que otra chica también necesitaría pronto ropa por lo que fue caminando a donde la coneja estaba parada.

Su ropa de Engel está en el piso siendo un vestido pero no parece que ella quiera ponérselo por cómo le mira al pelirrojo directamente como si esperará algo y ese “ _algo_ ” no es más que el saco que lleva, eso lo sabe muy bien sin la necesidad de usar palabras.

— Disculpa… ¿no me… tienes miedo? — sus labios temblaban mientras formulaba la pregunta, le aterraba preguntarlo por las respuestas que siempre obtenía pero su curiosidad no la dejaba en paz. « _Él_ _me vio convertida en una vaca, debe_ _temerme_ _pero…_ _no parece tan sorprendido y_ _ella…_ _¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ » pensaba la mujer.

— No — fue tan simple su respuesta, le ocupaba más quitarse aquel saco ante la mirada de la coneja. « _Al contrario me interesas, necesito saber de ti_ » era lo que pensaba mientras repasaba que la vio convertida en una vaca.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No estas sorprendido por verme… como un… animal? Ella es un conejo y no te ves alarmado por verla… ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Qué haces en esta casa? — la respuesta que recibió lo dejaba con más dudas y esta vez se aventuró a preguntar más, ella se cubrió muy bien con la manta mientras llevaba la mirada a la espalda del chico que se ha quitado su saco.

Pero sus respuestas que esperaba no llegaron fueron ignoradas cuando el tiempo de la coneja terminó y se trasformó de nuevo en una chica de aspecto joven con unos ojos muy rojos, su piel parece de porcelana por ser muy blanca además su rostro es hermoso aun estando con una expresión de molestia acompañado de un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

— Ichigo — dijo el pelirrojo después de darle su saco a la menor.

— ¿Así te llamas? — pregunto nerviosa la mujer.

— Si — fue tan simple nuevamente su respuesta pero esta vez se giró a verla de frente, dejando que Engel se vista _con más comodidad_ al no verla ya que le da la espalda ahora.

La mirada de aquel pelirrojo le pone nerviosa, los ojos verdes tan inusuales en esta parte del país sin duda la hacen preguntarse de donde son ellos pero sabe que esa no es la única razón de su nerviosismo sino el hecho de que descubrieran que ella puede estar trasformada en una vaca. Ahora mismo se pregunta si fue prudente entrar a la casa para refugiarse o fue un error hacerlo.

— Entonces… ¿Qué hacen aquí? — se aventuró nuevamente a preguntar la fémina.

— Haces muchas preguntas pero supongo que debo responderlas yo — habla la coneja con un acento un poco diferente como una _extranjera_ muy diferente a lo que antes había hablado. — Viviremos en esta casa a partir de ahora, Ichigo y yo, a ti no debe importarte la razón de nuestra estancia en esta — se mostró un poco arisca con el tono en que lo dijo aparte se situó enfrente del pelirrojo como si lo reclamara como _**suyo**_.

— Pero… esta casa es de los Sohma y tú ni sé quién eres además esta casa…

Unos pasos los empezaron alertar de que no estarían solos en pocos segundos provocando que la mujer callara sobre todo cuando escucho aquella voz.

— ¡Suki ¿sigues aquí?! — se pudo escuchar como un hombre llamaba desde afuera.

El hombre la llamaba en la puerta viendo como están los pedazos de madera por todo el piso pero conforme más se adentra descubre que no está sola la mujer que responde al nombre de Suki sino que esta acompañada.

Se encontró con dos personas que nunca había visto y sobretodo se quedó sorprendido por ver como una chica yace con una mirada _arisca_ que resalta por sus ojos rojos.

  
✨🍓🐮🐰✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya tenemos los nombres de los personajes:
> 
> Ichigo el pelirrojo y no se puede ocultar el hecho de que no es parte del zodiaco al hacer que la coneja se trasforme.
> 
> Engel la chica coneja (la de los ojos rojos), dije que haría cambios de colores de animales del zodiaco y este es su cambio a no ser “rubio” como es Momiji en Furuba.
> 
> Suki la chica vaca, el cambio es notable que no ocupare que los signos del zodiaco sean del mismo género que los originales de Furuba (Haru hombre y aquí la vaca es mujer).
> 
> Y se suma ahora otro personaje por conocer, espero mejorar cada vez más en narración y que esto se torne misterioso, sé que es un poco tedioso la presentación cuando se alarga pero se hace un poco “largo” porque no quiero caer en “wow ahora ya nos conocemos en un capitulo y al segundo ya empezamos con el romance como al 5to ya están decidiendo quien se casa con quien o ya tienen hijos sin presentar bien a los personajes” .... o al menos me da la impresión que deben conocer un poco a los personajes para tomarles cariño y crear teorías de quien se queda con quien.

**Author's Note:**

> Se tocaran temas como incesto, maltrato psicológico, ligeros cambios al color de los animales del zodiaco, obsesión, insinuación al BL (leve) y temas “fuertes” para menores de edad por tal razón será clasificado como para mayores de edad. 
> 
> Al contener incesto este fanfic busca representar parte de la sociedad nipona referente a los clanes de manera que para el occidente puede encontrarse raro este tipo de situaciones por las diferencias culturales, si le disgusta el tema pase de largo este libro y nos evitamos malos comentarios. 
> 
> Tengo una pagina en facebook con el mismo nombre de autor y ahí están los diseños de los personajes, espero contar con su apoyo a medida que avance la historia, es un proyecto que planeo que logre desarrollar bien sus personajes y por lo cual parece que será algo largo o al menos es lo que pienso por ahora. 
> 
> No soy la mejor escritora pero espero al menos no cometer tantas faltas de ortografía y que logre entenderse los hechos narrados.


End file.
